bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Cathalgavin
Welcome Hi, welcome to BioShock Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Cathalgavin page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BlueIsSupreme (Talk) 21:29, November 13, 2009 Edits No problem, just remember mind grammar etc, but other then that, it was a nice addition. Just continue to supply the wiki with your knowledge. Freezing Mike 21:43, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Well, you don't have to create a new heading every time. It's fine to write under the same one. Also, you don't have to leave a picture behind. And remember to sign off with four tildes, this makes it easier to see who wrote what. Freezing Mike 22:10, November 13, 2009 (UTC) If you have any questions, feel free to ask them. Freezing Mike 22:12, November 13, 2009 (UTC) hey And remember to sign off with four tildes, what does that mean ???? A tilde is on the button next the 1. You enter it by pressing it while holding shift. When you type four consecutive, it will leave behind your name and the time you made the edit. Freezing Mike 22:20, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Fleet Hall Edits I was the one who removed your parts from the Fleet Hall page. The possible reference you added about Fleet Hall being related to Sweeney Todd is your own personal speculation. It isn't supported by anything that the creators of Bioshock have said. Since it is speculation it belongs on the Talk Page, so I moved it there. If you want to see it you can find it there. --Gardimuer 13:57, November 14, 2009 (UTC) : Hi again. About your comment on the Requests for Adminship page; the only sections of yours that I have touched were the trivia on the Fleet Hall and Andrew Ryan pages. I did not delete that content; as I stated above, I simply moved it to the talk page. If you would like to discuss the reasons for this, please leave a comment on my talk page. I did not mean to cause hard feelings, so I would like you to understand that there was a good reason for it. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 18:47, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Plan for a new article I suggest you talk to BlueIsSupreme about that. There is a article about Possible references in BioShock. You might consider adding on to that instead of making a new page. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 20:33, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Helping out Actually, there are a lot of people active on the wiki besides me. You can tell by checking . As for tasks you can do, the BioShock Wiki:Community Portal has some good ideas for general ways to help out, but there are plenty of other areas of the wiki that need attention as well. For example, if you own the BioShock: Rapture novel, you could help out by creating and expanding articles about the characters in it. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 22:59, January 27, 2012 (UTC)